Save You
by StayCinderella
Summary: Sometimes the person you love isn't always who you think they are. Miley has a secret and Nick's on to her. Will he find out before its to late? Niley with a little Miam but, mostly Niley. Collab with Jobrowhoa PrinceCharmingandCinderella & Achievergurl07
1. Chapter 1

The 17 year old boy stared out of the jet window with a silent sigh. He sat in the chair, in a pair of black dress pants and socks, along with a white tank top. The pitter patter of rain hit the side window of their personal jet on its journey from Houston to LA.

"Nick?" A female voice asked out of the blue. The boy turned around to see Demi looking at him with a smile. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked while waving her hands to the tux shirt and jacked lying on their couch.

"I figured I'd wait for Joe, Kevin, you and Danielle to finish." He replied while keeping his gaze on the dull sky.

"Why are you down?" The raven haired beauty asked. "You're the one who dragged us out of Houston and back to LA to go to this party. I would have rather gone back to our hotel and taken a nice nap." She added.

Nick shook his head with a silent mutter to himself about personal reasoning. "I'll just go get dressed." He decided while standing. Passing Demi, he slipped his arms into the stripped button down shirt, and began to button each transparent plastic knob into each hole.

"Oh, I have something you might like to see." She said with a caring smile. The glum boy looked back at his best friend as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

"And that would be?" He asked before stepping over to her. She opened her phone, and quickly made her way into its menu, and to the internet section. She typed something in, followed by another texting spree.

"Here." She said handing the boy her blue phone. Nick's eyes roamed the screen staring at the gossip sight, and the picture on the cover. There she stood. Her hair was in a twisted bun, planted on top of her head. Her honey hair with blonde high lights shined outsight on the red carpet. She wore a white dress, ending at her shoes. It fit everywhere perfectly, clinging to her body, making his insides melt. She looked gorgeous, too much to handle in his mind. But she wasn't his. She was _**his.**_

He pulled his eyes away from the picture of her smiling on the red carpet. "I'd better go get dressed." He whispered before opening his jacket. She looked beautiful. Gorgeous. Words couldn't even describe how amazing she looked to him. Even the words he was using to describe her he felt like weren't enough.

Demi nodded silently before stepping into the back of the plane to see Joe sitting down dressed in his dark tux. She sat down and sighed before looking at the boy. "Should we tell him?" She finally asked Joe on the touchy subject.

"He'll find out… I mean, he's bound to search for Miley while there. And Miley means Liam…" Joe shook his head. "Maybe it's time he got over her… He is 'dating' Selena."

Demi smacked Joe beside his face with a small glare. "You know he's tried." She said lowering her voice. "And failed." She hesitantly added. "Nick's like my brother, and Miley's like my sister. Nick's hurting Joe. And she's the only one that can patch that."

Joe bit his lip while avoiding Demi's gaze. "He can't just stay whimpering about a past relationship." He reveled. "He'll be 18 in 6 months." He added. "He's a man now, he should look past this."

Demi stood up giving Joe a dark glare. "Look past this?" She hissed in annoyance. "Well I happen to recall you avoiding everyone for a _**whole**_ month when Camilla broke up with you Joe. _**A whole month**_!" She sneered in disgust over his hypocritical ways.

"That was different!" He battled even though he was aware of losing. He looked back at the girl who was no longer just a sister to him, but also the key to his heart.

"Different Joe? How the hell is that different? Nick and Miley have 10 times the amount of history that you and Camilla did. And Nick might actually do something about it." She smirked deviously at the 20 year old boy. "You're nothing like I thought you were." She whispered before going to the front of the plane.

Joe dropped his head to his hands and let out a loud groan. "Demi…" He mumbled into his tan limbs.

**Meanwhile in LA….**

The brunette smiled at her boyfriend with a familiar glint in her eyes. "That was probably one of the most amazing moments in my life." She gushed while he squeezed her hand. "The red carpet, the flashing lights, the dresses, and the hot male celebrities!"

Liam faked a glare and she giggled before leaning over and placing a lasting peck on his cheek.

"I meant you." She whispered in his ear as she pulled back. "You were so the hottest guy… Besides Ryan Reynolds." He pretended to scold her but she once again kissed his cheek, which was a good distraction.

"Did you speak to Zac and Vanessa?" He asked in his accent. Miley nodded with a smile.

"Who'd you think was sitting with us?" She asked with a giggle before pointing to one of the name tags in front of them. He nodded and pulled Miley's chin towards his pale face. He kissed her softly causing her cheeks to turn red.

"EW!" They heard a boy shriek. She laughed as she turned around to see Zac with his arm around Vanessa.

"Shut up you big meanie!" Vanessa squealed as she hit Zac's chest. "Way to ruin the love bird's moment." She gave him a small glare.

"Sorry I'm not a mush." He laughed while smiling at the three. "Miley, you look gorgeous. Nice to see you Liam." He gave Miley a hug and shook Liam's hand.

"I missed my Zacy!" Miley gasped while giving him a big hug. "And Nessa, of course." She smiled before hugging the girl.

"Nice to see you again Liam." Vanessa waved at the boy before taking a seat. "So, did you see Meryl's dress, it was so pretty!" Vanessa whispered to Miley.

Meanwhile, Zac continued to give Liam odd looks, talking to himself in his head on whether or not this boy deserved the sister like girl.

**Meanwhile In the Air…**

Nick stepped into the back part of the plane and fiddled with his black tie with the diamond shapes on it.

"Hey Danielle, you mind helping Nicky out?" He said with a laugh. Danielle smiled at the boy before coming over to tie his tie.

"You know," She began "You're the one who's dragging us to this event. You better enjoy yourself." She smiled before tapping his built chest lightly. "I don't want any more of this heartbroken Nicholas, got it?" She said.

Nick blushed slightly but nodded before adjusting his tie on the position on his shirt. He thought back to the picture of her on the red carpet. She looked mouth watering, and Nick was a teenager, he honestly was battling with himself to keep it in his pants.

"You ready?" Demi asked appearing from inside the bathroom. Nick admired her short gold dress, watching as it hit her long hair. He wondered about Joe's reaction considering the boy's feelings.

"You look great." Nick said with a brotherly smile.

"And you look handsome my dearest." She giggled before pushing some hair out of his face. "Kevin get your married ass out here!" She yelled to the back.

The eldest Jonas scurried his way to the front of the area checking his watch. "We should be arriving in the next ten minutes, which means we should be at the after party in let's say… Thirty minutes?"

Nick's heart began to double and triple in how fast it was beating. "I'm going to see her." He looked at the others with a toothed smile. Nick Jonas was smiling. That was most certainly a first. "Where's Joe?" He asked aloud.

"Don't know and don't care." Demi snapped before falling onto the leather couch. Nick looked from the distant girl to the other two who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright then… I'm going to go brush my teeth… Again." He couldn't deny that he was secretly hoping for the best of the night. That ending with him and Miley making sweet love in his bed… Or kissing goodnight.

Joe trudged his way from the back and fell onto the couch opposite of Demi. "Let's do this." He huffed.

**Meanwhile at the Party…**

Miley turned to Liam with a hopeful smile. "Can we dance?" She asked in a giddy voice, still pumped on adrenaline from earlier that day.

The Australian native shook his head. "You know dancing isn't my thing Mi." He said before turning to talk to Zac again. Miley slumped down into her chair angered. So what if dancing wasn't his thing? He was her boyfriend; he should dance with her for her!

"It's okay." Vanessa assure from across the table. She smiled at Miley.

Miley nodded before squeezing Liam's hand. She was in love. She had no need to second guess anything happening in her life.

**Meanwhile….**

The 5 stepped out of the jet followed by the pilot who went home. They stepped into the limo and buckled up. Danielle made a comfortable place on Kevin's shoulder. Joe continued to fiddle with his iPhone, and Demi looked out the window. Nick on the other hand, couldn't contain himself. His knees kept moving up and down, and he felt the sweat building up inside him. The same thing had happened at the Grammy's and he seemed to be going into complete déjà vu. He was counting in his head hoping to get there faster than they were already driving. That's until he felt a hand on his knee.

"Calm down." Kevin hissed at his younger brother. He didn't want to tell his brother that Liam would be there, so he braced himself. "Don't get your hopes up." He said instead. "She does have a boyfriend." He added.

Nick looked down. Oh how he would do anything to feel her soft lips on his. That delightful feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he got him sent him haywire. The way they acted when together. Even the nights they laid awake, making love to each other in the sunset. He missed those days. He wouldn't be seeing her like that anymore. She belonged to _**him**_ now. Not Nick, _**him**_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

15 minutes had past, and soon enough they had pulled up to their location. Joe was the first to step out, with a fake smile plastered across his gorgeous face. He smiled and waved, running his shaking hand through his hair. It was killing him to see Demi mad at him; He had no idea how to fix it this time around.

Demi followed Joe out, with the same reaction, following him over to take a few photos. The camera men were buzzing on the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato arriving along with Danielle. Weren't they supposed to be in Houston? For the Houston Rodeo? Why come back? Kevin and Danielle stepped out, hand in hand with genuine grins on their faces. He was _**so**_ getting laid tonight. Nick was the last to step out. He was still shaking slightly as he entered the tent. A slight drizzle was escaping the dark sky. He was bombarded with questions about Selena, Miley, The Administration, and Nicole. He didn't understand it that much. He just wanted to get inside. Joe and Demi must have escaped the hell hole he thought. Kevin and Danielle stepped inside leaving Nick alone to be spat out with accusations and curiosity of the disgusting paparazzi. After much force, her had spared himself and stepped inside the warm and dark ballroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Miley wrapped her arms around Liam's neck and planted another kiss on his cheek. "And then he said, 'Why don't we name him Mate?' and I agreed, and there he was. Our puppy Mate Cyrus." She giggled and snuggled into Liam's neck.

Vanessa laughed. "Mates like your bastard child…" Miley gave Vanessa a look telling her to shut up. She turned to her boyfriend to see him still giving Liam odd looks. "Is there an issue?" She whispered into his ear.

"No…" He replied after snapping out of his deep thought. He looked forward to catch the eyes of a teenage boy. He elbowed Vanessa hastily. "Nes, look." Vanessa looked forward to the see curly haired 17 year old wave at the couple. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to Zac.

"Why is Nick at an Oscar's after party?" She whispered simply into her boyfriend's ear. Zac shrugged before turning their attention back to the affectionate couple in front of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nick turned away from waving to the ideal Disney couple to see Joe sitting alone. "You okay dude?" He asked before taking a seat next to him. "You were fine on the plane, and now you're down."

"No reason." He breathed before standing. "I just need to work some things out with Demi." He slowly walked away from Nick and onto the dance floor.

Nick turned around on an attempt to see Grace Jones singing, instead he got a straight view at the love of his life laughing and giggling on her boyfriend's lap.

The pictures of Liam and Miley making out had hurt him. Them holding hands. Them kissing. All had hurt him. But to see them up close, getting their compassion out, was like a bullet through his chest. It was taking everything in him from running out and breaking into tears. But he had more guts than that. But oddly enough, he couldn't peel his eyes away from the horrid sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around with watery eyes.

"If it helps, I don't like him either." Zac countered at the young man. Nick nodded slowly before letting his eyes roam to the wooden floor of the ballroom.

"Why him?" Nick finally asked aloud.

"She's happy." Zac admitted. "But nothing last forever. Vanessa and I fight a lot, but we still love each other. Liam and Miley on the other hand…"

"Don't say his name." Nick begged. Zac nodded and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"A little faith can go a long way." He said with a smile. "Now, is it okay if I go dance with my lovely girlfriend?" Zac asked, regretting his words the minute they let his mouth.

"Sure…" He whispered before watching the young heart throb pull his girlfriend in for a dance. Nick took a long sigh and made his way into the bathroom. Upon reaching, he turned the faucet on and splashed water into his face. He grabbed the paper towel and wiped his face off. He was still upset. But his pain wouldn't go away that slowly and easily. He stepped back outside into the ballroom and stared at Miley and Liam from afar.

"Standing here but you don't see me." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he felt it. The glare of something. Better yet, someone. Liam's eyes were glued to Nick, who suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. He noticed Liam's arm tightened around Miley's neck, shoving her discomfort a little, before continuing her conversation with Kristen and Taylor. Suddenly, all Nick wanted to do was go home. He glanced at Miley once more to see Liam continuing to glare at him. This time he whispered something into Miley's ear, causing her to look at Nick. And there it was, the eye contact that he'd been aching for.

Certainly not in this context obviously, but it was better than nothing. She looked even more gorgeous in the dimmed lights and in person. But now Nick needed to get away. He hurried to find Demi or Joe. Or even Kevin or Danielle. He needed to get out of there.

"Kevin!" He yelled as he found him and Danielle drinking in the back. "Can we leave?" He asked in a slight begging tone. Kevin instantly knew Nick had spotted them. He stood on his tippy toes discovering the cuddling couple.

"I'm sorry…" Kevin whispered. Nick shook his head.

"Let's just go." Nick battled without another word. They found Demi and Joe, and left without another word.

His hands were shaking, and he was sweating. As he was before he arrived. His excitement had been replaced with anger and rage. He knew this had just begun.

**HOLA. It's JENNA! Aka Jobrowhoa : ) The first chapter of Save You, cuz I'm just that awesome =D Expect the next one from Mufasa, PrinceCharmingandCinderella soon! Enjoy xD**

**Love, Live, Niley- Jenna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey. Yo. Sup? :) It's PrinceCharmingandCinderella. Sorry for the slow update, but its hear now:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Nick's POV**

"What happened back there?" Demi asked, looking up at me as we waited in the line to get outside.

"Miley was on Liam's lap" I replied, running my hands through my hair. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I snapped "I hav-"

"Demi!" an all too familiar voice screamed, causing my entire body to snap back. My eyes fell on her petite body, taking in her beauty once again. "Nick!" she giggled, running over to me and giving me a quick hug, before turning all her attention over to Demi. "Ah! I haven't seen you in forever Demi!"

"I know. The last time we hung out was with Liam" she responded. I watched as Miley's eyes quickly flickered over to me, then back to Demi.

"Same with Nick too" Demi said, flashing me a smile.

"I know." I said, looking over at Miley and taking in her beauty again. I had the biggest urge to grab her and kiss her...but she's his.

"Mmhmm. We should hang out soon" She replied "I'm-"

"Miley! There you are" he said, cutting her off. I sighed; before turning my attention to the Australian. Our eyes met and he gave me an icy glare. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat" he said gripping Miley's arm, and dragging her away.

"Ow. Babe, you're hands to tight" Miley said, looking up at him. He instantly let go before grabbing her hand, and walking inside.

-x-

I groaned as my face came into contact with my pillow. I ignored the sounds coming from Kevin's room as I rolled over, placing my hands behind my head. I was supposed to be hanging out with Miley right now...not lying in my bed like some loser who's secretly wishing he was back with his ex, dolling over how beautiful she looked tonight, despite the fact she was clinging onto her over protective boyfriend.

"Hey, man. Tomorrow morning do you want to play some basketball in the front yard?" Joe asked, popping his head through the door. I gave him a quick nod, before turning over and closing my eyes.

-x-

"Not only did she and Hemsworth keep me from sleeping, but my hand in my pants thinking about stripping that dress off of her kept me awake as well." I told Joe, dribbling the ball.

Joe quickly grabbed the ball out of my hands, and shot it into the hoop, watching it fall in, before catching the rebound.

"You get horny easily don't you?" Joe replied, before shooting again. My cheeks flushed a dark red before grabbing the ball out of his hands.

"If Demi was the one wearing that you would have gotten pretty excited as well." I snapped with an eye roll. I threw it into the hoop, missing completely. In my own defense, my mind was on other things.

**No POV**

The 20 year old kept his eyes on his younger sibling. Nick's body language was out of sort, obviously showing how much he was confused over his own emotions.

"Maybe it's time you forgot about her." Joe admitted. As much as he loved Miley as a sister, and as much as he knew Miley maybe Nick happy, she also was hurting him. Hurting him much more than the boy liked to see.

"You think I haven't tried?" Nick asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what you do these days." Joe replied harshly.

"Well at least the girl I'm in love with knows." He snapped before grabbing the ball and shooting it.

"Really?" Joe chuckled humorlessly. "So Miley knows you love her, but is with Liam? So that means she's over you!"

"Don't say that!" Nick screamed back in agony. The simple thought almost sent him over the edge. "I don't know what's going through that head of hers." He whispered.

"Then stop trying to figure out and move on."

"I'll move on when you stop being such a jackass." He replied angered.

Nick's eyes scanned the boys face, upset by his actions. "What has gotten into you?" He asked softly.

Joe's eyes raged in fury, and in disrespect to the younger man in front of him. "Nothing." He hissed before leaving Nick.

His eyes followed Joe as he went back into the house, before he fell to the pavement, head in hands.

"God I hate him." He growled. He sat there continuously, thinking over things as he watched other celebrities pass by. That's until a certain girl and her immigrant boyfriend came walking by.

"Nick?" he heard a feminine voice ask. His eyes moved up, to look at Miley.

"Hi." He stuttered. He watched as Liam's hold on her hand became tighter, and he could clearly see her discomfort.

"How have you been?" She asked with a smile that made his heart flutter. "You remember Liam!" She smiled while pecking the guy's cheek.

Nick's eyes roamed Liam's face, disgusted by his reaction of seeing Nick.

"Of course." He muttered back. "How could I forget?" he asked sarcastically.

"Anyways," the girl continued "I'm sorry we couldn't talk last night." She smiled.

"Yeah, too bad." Nick mumbled.

"Miley we need to go." Liam snapped as his eyes never left Nick's face. "I'm hungry."

Miley smiled in agreement. "Well we'll talk later, right Nick?"

"Right." He hesitantly smiled back.

"Bye Nicky!" Miley replied before being whisked away by Liam.

Nick watched their backs, Miley's cute butt hidden under her jean shorts. He sighed attempting to get rid of his teenage thoughts.

-x-

Danielle stepped down the stairs of the Jonas House and entered the kitchen to find her husband eating from a bowl of cereal. She carefully sat next to him, thinking about his reaction to her news.

"Hey baby." The 22 year old smiled before filling his mouth up with another spoonful of Captain Crunch.

"Kevin, when we got married, we promised to overcome anything right?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile before kissing her temple.

"Of course Dani, what's up?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Hola, it's Jenna. Yeah Jobrowhoa… WHAT? I thought Jes was writing this? Bitch got writers block xD So everything from Nick telling Joe why he couldn't sleep till the end was written by me : ) So sorry for the wait, Mariel and I were bugging her constantly to finish it and she told us she was having issues so… Yeah. Um, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 42 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST AND ONLY CHAPTER! I mean that is just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G all in itself. I'm happy you all enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this short chapter as well : ) Till next time, BYE! And expect next chapter to come from Mariel, who JUST finished Catch Me, a 40 something chapter story : ) So check that out.**

**-Jenna : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi's POV**

My boyfriend slipped his hand onto mine and laced our fingers, making it one. He turned his head and gave me this adorable smile before turning his attention back to the television. I didn't even receive the chance to grin back for he turned away as quickly as possible. I followed his gaze, and I found myself staring at a purple dinosaur jumping up and down with little kids by his side. I surpressed a giggle; typical Joe. _My _typical Joe. Wow, it felt good to say that. Just a week ago he was being a _ha-uuuge _pain in the ass, but he eventually earned my forgiveness. All the sweet talk and the gifts ... Well who could resist that? Especially from Joe Jonas himself. A vibration in my pocket caused me to release my hand and break away our little action. I could see him pout a bit, but once again, Barney stole his attention.

"Hello?"

I immediately knew it was my best friend on the other line judging by the loud squeal she released.

"Hey babe!" I greeted, an extra cheesy smile on my face. See, this is what my best friend does to me.

"Dem!" She exclaimed, "We're going on Idol together! Didja hear?! Didja hear?!"

I let out a little 'EEEP' as well. And hey; consider us crazy but this is how we are. I was actually looking forward to the event, for not only do I get to perform with my beloved boyfriend, but with my best friend too! Awesome deal, eh?

"Course I heard Miles. Duhh. That's why I went shopping just yesterday for a new outfit. I don't want them to doll me up with some sparkles or some pink and flowery crap," I replied as I calmed down.

I could hear a giggle from the other line. "That sounds like something Taylor would _want _to wear."

Trying to hide a grin, I couldn't help but agree. Taylor ... well she was definitely pretty. But she's been using the 'cute and innocent' image for a pretty long time and it's been getting tiring and boring. I don't mean to be judgmental as well, but the sparkles; well she needs to get rid of those and try out something that would make her look bolder and more, 'I'm Taylor Swift and I'm fearless.' No offense, sparkles don't really say how 'fearless' you are. That's just my look on it, and I'm sure Miley agrees.

"I know right?!" I let a giggle roll from my throat. "Well anyway, I can't wait. But wait, Nighthawk, is your throat all better?"

I could already picture her frowning as she slouched down. "Noooo," she whined, "But that ain't stopping me from celebrating with you. You wanna go grab some frozen yogurt, Dragon? I'm craving."

Rolling my eyes, I thought about the offer. A frozen yogurt doesn't sound too bad. Besides, I'd rather be out with my bestie than to be cooped up with my boyfriend watching Barney all day. I love him and all, but a girl like me just can't compete with a purple dinosaur when it comes to Joe.

"Sure, why not?" I began to stand up from the couch I was sitting on. "I'll pick you up, mkay? Be ready in ten."

She was already getting ready; I presumed due to the noises of her closet door creaking and her humming. "Kay. Love you Demi."

I nodded. "Same ere, sis. See ya!" Pressing the 'end call' button on my phone, I turned to my boyfriend. "I'm grabbing yogurt with Miley, okay, Joe?"

He seemed to freeze. It took him about five seconds to return to his normal state. With a hint of anger in his eyes, he hissed, "Just make sure you don't bring up my brother into your guys' conversation. He can't admit that Miley's over him."

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a look. He dismissed it and sighed, making me curious as to what went on between them two brothers. I wanted to interrogate him about it, but he wouldn't like that and he'll talk when he's ready. Besides, I've got plans. Leaning down to place a kiss on Joe's cheek, he turned his head so my lips collided with his. I pulled away and bit my lip, slightly smacking him on his shoulder. "You did that on purpose!"

He smiled cutely at me. "I know."

Releasing a 'pssh', I stood up once again and grabbed my keys from their grand coffee table. I grabbed my sunglasses as well, slipping them on but raising it up so they perched on my hair. Putting my phone on my pocket, I made sure I didn't leave anything and collected my purse. Deciding I was ready, I made my way over to their front door, with Joe trailing behind. He was practically pushing me out the door, his excuse being, 'I'm gonna miss the part where Barney sings the song!'

Before I could even slide in my car, I received another call from Miley. I could hear the sadness in her voice immediately. "What's wrong Miles?" My eyebrows met at the center of my forehead as I raised them with concern.

She sounded incredibly bitter. "Liam won't let me go. He said he doesn't want me to go out because I'm 'sick'. Having sore throat isn't sick to me! Besides, we've spent three days together, non-stop. He slept over at the guest room. For _three days_." At this point, the brunette I called my bestie was whining.

Although I was disappointed that our plan was canceled at the last minute, I couldn't help but see where Liam was coming from. Maybe the guy _did_ care about my best friend after all. "He's just looking out for you," I responded, my voice sympathetic.

"But it's getting sickening! I think it's actually I'm being deprived of the sun, Demi," she gasped exasperatedly. Leave it to her to be over-dramatic.

"I'll see you on Wednesday, though?" I tried to cheer her up, "It's Saturday. Just four more days, babe."

She sighed. "I guess," she dejectedly mumbled, "Thanks for understanding, Dragon."

I smiled. "Always, Nighthawk." Ending the conversation, I stayed still at my position, my eyes wandering at my surroundings. It was quiet in the neighborhood, and the sun was shedding its light like there was no tomorrow. However, I enjoyed it, for it was just the perfect weather for me. There was a breeze, but it wasn't chilly at all. One final 360 look and I finally entered my car, getting comfortable on the driver's seat. I guess home's the destination. And fun with Miley would have to wait till Wednesday. Sigh...

Wednesday ...

I couldn't believe how fast the days rolled by, and I was already reunited with my 'sister'. She was wearing skinny jeans and a navy blue V-neck (if I didn't know better it was a shirt she stole from Nick a long time ago), while her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. I could tell she was excited. We were gushing about our outfits as we made our way to a comfortable area they had backstage, filled with chairs and couches. It also included a snack table, carrying junk food to what vegetarians devour.

She looked stunning, but she was missing this glow ... I don't know, just something was off with her. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and for some reason, Liam wasn't brought up in our conversation yet. Maybe they had a fight or something.

"How've you been, Miles?!" Enthusiastically I asked her, my energy really high at the moment.

"Eh, I've had better weeks," her face showed doubt and it seemed as if she didn't want that subject to be tackled on anymore. "So, what's new with you and Joe?" I was right; she didn't want to talk about her condition.

"We've been amazing. I mean, I was afraid taking this step would be ... you know, difficult and it'd change things ultimately, but it actually had positive effects. For example, we can cuddle and not be afraid of our close distance. Or when we're away from each other, it wouldn't be awkward if we called each other at three am in the morning. Stuff like that," I finished all in one breath. She flashed me the million dollar smile, and I knew that she was sincere about being happy for me and my boyfriend.

An individual wearing an ID warned us that she was due in her dressing room in fiveminutes, showing no signs of interest in whatever information she picked up. Miley just smiled and nodded before turning back to me.

"Aw," she cooed, "That's sweet. I told you Dems!"

Blushing, I looked down. "Did I tell you Nick's here?" My stupid mouth just had to blurt that out to her. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, but I swear, I solemnly swear, that her eyes lit up for a second. And I'm not saying that just because Nick is Joe's brother. Sheepishly, I tried to restart our paused conversation.

"Nevermind, uh, how's your new album coming along?" I attempted, but it seemed as if I took Miley's train of thoughts and allowed it to change tracks. Her mind was somewhere else; it was pretty obvious.

"He's here?" she croaked out after staying silent and making me nervous.

I nodded, not wanting to lie to her. "With Joe. They had some sort of argument days ago. I think they're good already... I think."

She bit her lip as she stiffly put her hands on her lap. "I wanna talk to Nick," she declared with such force that everybody could tell disagreeing with the idea would cause a bucket load of trouble. In response, I nodded silently. "Go."

I watched as she stood up and walk briskly, but to both our dismays she was pulled by a crew member and dragged to her dressing room. Slightly frowning, I began to wonder why was everything so against Miley and Nick. They were amazing people who both deserved each other. It was just their issues and their stubborness that made them suffer. Before my head exploded, I maneuvered back to the brothers, a smile on my lips as I approached them. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, but once they saw me they were kind enough to change the subject and let a lighter atmosphere surround us.

Fifteen minutes later into talking about random topics such as Paramore, Disney's new show 'Goodluck Charlie ' and the upcoming Kid's Choice Awards, we were graced by Miley's presence. She was in a gorgeous white dress, showing off her wonderful curves. Even _I_, Demi Lovato, would die to have her body. Her hair was loose and slightly curled, while her natural beauty was hid beneath layers of make-up. Still, she looked beautiful. The minute she locked eyes with Nicholas, I knew their worlds stopped turning. Nick's gulp was audible, and as hard as Miley tried to fight the smile on her face, in the end it slipped and served as the final touch. Before the two even received the chance to talk, she was called onto the stage to perform.

"Kick some ass Miles!" That was our way of saying 'goodluck.' Selena, my old bestfriend, would think that was inappropriate, but with Miley, she always spiced up our goodlucks. Like, 'Show em what you're made of! 'or 'Don't leave that stage until you've made your damn mark, chicka!'.

She smiled at me, then Joe, and finally at Nick. Their eyes stayed focus on each other, until Miley had to go on the stage and wow the crowd.

**Nick's POV**

Ever had a moment in your life, that you saw something so incredibly mesmerizing and magical that it was physically impossible to breathe? Well this was one of those moments. Seeing my ex appear in front of us with that elegant white dress and have that perfect smile with her made me forget how to breathe for a second. It also didn't help that our eyes met and we were stuck in our own world where we were the only two present. She was _so _fucking beautiful. Too bad she was stuck with _him. _This foreigner who came to the US and thought he could steal my girl because of his Aussie accent. He did, but our fight isn't over. Not yet.

Once her voice filled my ears, I closed my eyes. She was sick, but her voice sounded angelic to me. The voice lessons she took definitely had wonderful effects, and I knew auto-tune isn't at all needed for her album. Speaking of, I hope that the songs are about me, and not her damn boyfriend.

Her performance ended, and it was short in my opinion. Or maybe it's just because I wanted to hear her voice forever. The audience hollered and clapped, making her flush. I liked how she looked at the crowd mysteriously, as if disbelieving that it was her they were clapping for. After she mumbled some words onto the mic, she rushed back to us, Demi enveloping her into a big embrace. Before I could even throw a silent tantrum about not having enough time with her, it seemed as if God had answered my prayers early. Joe and Demi were called to their dressing rooms to get ready, leaving me and her alone. She invited me to the snack table, and I automatically agreed.

"Before we hold a conversation, do you mind if I go change? I'll be back ASAP," she asked for my permission. I nodded, not really wanting to let her go. She returned in a matter of minutes, making me impressed. She seemed like she ran.

"How've you been, Nick?" Damn, I love it when she says my name in that innocent and curious voice.

"I-I uh, I've been good," the lie rolled from my throat. Missing you, I wanted to tell her.

"That's awesome. How's Frankie and the rest doing?" Shoot. I should've gone into more detail. Now she's asking about my family. There wasn't any chance that our conversation would spiral towards my favorite topic, our relationship. Or friendship. Whichever.

"Misses Noah, that's all," I smiled at her. She nodded, her eyes staring directly into mine. Sheesh, she has got to stop doing that or I'll end up pushing her smashing my lips into hers.

"How about you, what have you been up to?" she asked me, curiosity swimming in her vibrant eyes as we decided to take a seat on the couch. She sat first, kicking her legs so it landed on my lap.

"Sorry," she giggled, "I just had to."

Shaking my head at her, she moved her head from side to side, finding a comfortable position. Once finished, her attention was back on me again. "Writing new songs here and there, the usual," I answered, this time with honesty included.

Miley listened intently. "Can I hear them anytime soon?"

I would love for her to hear them, except that would just give away my secret. That I was still madly in love with her and I had this desire to beat up her Australian boyfriend whom she's blinded by. "Maybe," I said coyly, knowing it'll drive her crazy.

"Pleaseeeee?" she begged like a child with twinkling eyes wanting a lollipop.

Chuckling, I knew that my Miley never left. It's just because of Liam that she had this facade. But who cares, right now, she's with me. Right now, she's mine. She just doesn't know it. Insert sheepish smile here.

"We'll see," I winked at her. In return what I receieved was her cheeks turning into a slight pinkish color.

"Fine," she crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. There was a five second pause before she began again. "Pleeeaaase, Nicky?"

Damn it! She used the 'Nicky' card. When Miley says it, it's sickeningly adorable, but when Selena says it, it's like a whine. She batted her eyelashes, knowing I'll give in soon enough.

"Oka-," Before I could even finsih my sentence, a person interrupted us. Great. It was none other than Ryan Seacrest, who was our frenemy. Friends because he loved Miley and I together, and enemy because he dished out everything. And by everything I mean from the littlest details to secrets we don't want the world to hear.

"Is this a couple reconnecting that I see?" he piped in, sitting on the arm of the couch. Miley grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at him.

"We're just catching up, Ryan!" my beautiful ex defensively replied. Pffft, If we _were_ reconnecting, she'd be on top of me as we made out in the couch we were currently sitting on.

"Right," his sarcastic tone gave away the hint that he didn't believe us.

"Shut up Ry, I have a boyfriend," Miley stuck her tongue out playfully. Ugh, boyfriend. I wish she didn't have to say that. But then again, it's a plus that she never mentioned his name.

"Named Nicholas Jonas?" the host smirked, shooting a grin at me. I gave him one in return, for he was showing his total support of our relationship at the moment and I was totally lovin' it.

"Named L-" Her phone ringing interrupted her words. She held up a finger to silence us and to signal that our conversation should be on hold.

"Yeah, you didn't? Well that sucks. Ugh, fine. No, I'm staying. Bye." The phonecall was ended with a roll of her eyes. Her mood was brought down, and I could immediately tell that whoever was on the other line definitely made her perturbed.

"Liam wants me to buy bananas on the way home," Miley announced, "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's been craving it for some reason. Worse than a pregnant woman."

I had to surpress my laugh and bite my lip. I always knew something was wrong with that guy. His nose-picking obsession and now his banana cravings. Reaching out to touch Miley's hand, I saw it as a friendly gesture. However, Ryan saw it in a different way.

"Hmmm..." he raised his eyebrow and pointed towards our intertwined hand, "I'll leave you two alone. Nice performance Miley. Good seeing you Nick." He was out of our sight soon, and once Miley noticed this, a frown became visible on her face.

"He didn't even watch my performance on tv," she sourly said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I had to prevent my fist from curling into a ball due to my rising anger. When we used to date, I made sure to watch every one of Miley's performance, whether on YouTube, T.V, or live if I had the opportunity.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," I tried to comfort her, although it was killing me inside.

"Whatever," Miley gained composure and began breathing in and out deeply. I could see that the tears were blinked back and were invisible.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned forward and gave me an embrace I've been yearning for. Before I could even tighten my grip on her, she pulled away, and automatically I felt empty.

"I need to go; he wants me home with his bananas soon. Selfish monkey," Miley hissed angrily, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed tightly. She stood up, and my gaze remained at her as she walked away from me, and each passing second I felt my heart ache for her more and more.

As I replayed the events in my head, my heart was unsure of what to feel. Excitement because she hugged me, or sadness because she was returning to _his_ arms? After much thought, I decided to be optimistic and be pleased about the hug, ready to rub in in Joe's face. Shuffling to where they were, I decided I should thank them for making Make a Wave, hence being invited to perform it on Idol. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have chatted with _my _Miley. Oh wait, _his_ Miley.

My face fell once again.

**It's Mariel ;) Or better known as achievergurl07. Meg, the part for you is about the frozen yogurt, and Jenna, the one for you is the one with the banana. Brianna, that one's for you too. The Jemi parts are for the Jemi lovers out there. The Demi slamming Taylor part is for those who doesn't like her that much. And Jes, I am not insane. Review? By the way, I'm coming up with a new story on my account, so watch out. Jenna (Jobrowhoa) is in charge of the next chapter, so go bug her. Follow us all on Twitter; you won't regret it. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
